


Kissing The Mirror

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Desperation, French Kissing, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, Lokicest, M/M, Makeout Session, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>A god of sex that hasn't even had a proper kiss? His future self wants to fix that. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing The Mirror

Loki gazed into the handheld mirror. He blinked once and moved it closer to his face.

"Shall we my dear?" He asked his reflection. "Shall we kiss?"

He puckered up his lips and pressed them on the mirror. He didn't close his eyes. He watched as his mouth moved over the mirror. Opening and closing, leaving little patches of breath all over the cold surface. He pulled back, disappointed.

"Ugh. My mouth tastes like mirror. And I think I ruined it too," Loki wiped the spit off with his sleeve and then held it out once more. "And Midgardians swear this is the best way to practice. Sometimes they really are stupid."

"Kissing the mirror won't get you anywhere."

Crash.

The mirror shattered into tiny shards. The older Loki stood at the door with a bemused expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Loki felt his hand reach towards one of the broken pieces of glass. Even if the older self did not mean to attack he had to be prepared.

"I merely came by to witness this amusing spectacle," King Loki said. "You provide such good entertainment. Spending day after day in a cell can become tiresome."

"How long have you been watching?" Loki felt his face grow red. It was embarrassing enough that he, a god of sex, was practicing kissing, but to have his enemy _watch_ him? He wanted to lock himself up in his apartment and never come out. 

"Enough to realize that you need a new method to practice kissing," the older Loki answered. 

"What are you getting at?"

"I can teach you how to kiss," Old Loki said. He quickly noticed the younger Loki's dubious expression. "No tricks. No catch. Free of charge."

"And why would you help me?" Loki asked.

"Hasn't it gotten into your head yet that I've always wanted to help you? And it is quite pitiful to see you licking the mirror like that."

"I don't trust you."

"You don't need to. So? Shall we start?"

The offer was too tempting. Desperation caused people to do things they normally would never think of.

Loki nodded. The older Loki kicked the glass shards away and sat down in front of Loki.

"First things first. Have you actually kissed someone?"

"Yes. But they only lasted for a few seconds," Loki knew he had to be honest. "I've never opened my mouth either."

The older Loki grinned.

"Then this lesson shall be quite eye opening for you. Take my hand."

Loki did so. The back of the hand was pale, cracked, lined with wrinkles, with veins popping out. It felt odd comparing it to his own; soft and pink, with no visible lines or veins on the surface just yet. 

"Are you nervous?"

"Maybe?"

"The most important thing to do is to relax."

King Loki leaned in. His lips brushed against Loki's then puckered up. Loki did not respond at first, unsure of how to go about the kiss.

"Relax," the older man murmured. His tone was strangely pleasing to the ear.

Their lips met again. Loki felt his lips pucker up. They swelled against the older Loki's thin lips. He had let go of King Loki's hand and had placed it on his shoulder. He felt a tight grip on his waist in return.

Slowly his mouth parted. King's Loki mouth was already open and he slid his tongue into his mouth. Loki made a surprised sound. It moved in so quick that he hardly felt it until it brushed against his' own. Loki began to wiggle his tongue around the corners of his partner's mouth, tracing the edges of his teeth. His movements were awkward at first, but slowly he began to improve.

"Like that," the older Loki encouraged him. "That. I like that. Do it again."

King Loki gripped Loki's face and pulled him in. Their mouths stretched as they deepened the kiss even more. Lips smashed against lips, teeth brushed against teeth, and tongues flickered in and out. The older Loki paused for a second to linger a bit on Loki's lower lip; sucking on it and giving it a tug with his teeth. He grinned as he saw the spark ignite in Loki's eyes. They fell to the ground, with King Loki on top of him. A flash of heat sizzled inside Loki, from the tip of his head down to his toes. His hands clung to the older Loki's back, moaning in between each kiss. He let his worries go and focused on the feeling within, how his lips moved, and the feel of the other Loki's lips on his'. It was so easy. It came so naturally. He could go on and on kissing like this. It felt good. _Really_ good. 

Slowly, King Loki broke off the kiss with a soft sound. He stared down at Loki, his green eyes filled with desire. His lips lowered again, but instead of a kiss they blew onto Loki's mouth in a circular motion. Loki shivered.

He got off of him and started towards the door. Loki sat up in a daze. He glanced at King Loki, not wanting him to leave, wishing that their lips could touch once more. 

"How long have you wanted to kiss me?" He asked. 

"From the moment I laid my eyes on you," the older Loki answered with a wink. 

His hand clutched the knob and turned it.

"But fear not my little dove. You will kiss me again," King Loki chuckled. "You're a temptation that I will always give in to."

And with that, he left.


End file.
